Amnésie : perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire
by Lisa House
Summary: Suite de "House Junior": Et si... Wilson était amnésique?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Suite de "Le Mensonge" et de "House Junior" Si vous navez pas lu ces fic', vous pouvez quand même comprendre.  
J'ai changé de registre, et pour l'une des première fois depuis que j'écris, je m'attaque au dramatique. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, alors il se peut que le résultat obtenu soit vraiment bof.  
Je vais tenter de mettre une musique pour chque chapitre.

**Amnésie : perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire**

Chapitre 1 :

_A lire avec: "Lifehouse - You and Me"_

Cuddy poussa la baie vitrée doucement et en silence, ne voulant briser le calme de son compagnon, son recueillement. Elle alla se poster juste derrière lui, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter : lui tenir la main ? Non, trop personnel, et elle aurait trop peur qu'il la rejette. Un baiser réconfortant ? Encore moins, il n'avait plus quatre ans. Une main sur l'épaule ? Oui, une main sur l'épaule, ça devrait le faire.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Oui, elle aurait sûrement dû réfléchir à quoi lui dire avant, son « ça va aller » sonnait vraiment mal dans des circonstances pareilles.  
Mais elle fut rassurée lorsqu'il ne répondit rien. Pour lui, le silence était synonyme de douleur, de réflexion intense, mais avec lui-même.  
Une fois rassurée pour lui, elle finit par se tourner vers celui qui demandait le plus d'attention.  
Wilson…  
Un haut le cœur mélangé à un sanglot menaçait de submerger la doyenne de tristesse.

-Comment… Commença-t-elle.  
-Accident de la route d'après les témoins… Répondit une voix rauque.  
-Il…  
-A perdu connaissance sur le moment et est actuellement dans le coma.  
-Je tombe tellement des nues…  
-Moi aussi… Après un long silence où ils contemplaient tous deux : Qu'as-tu fais des filles ?  
-Elles sont… Avec Brenda à l'accueil. Quand tu m'as appelé, j'étais avec elles à la maison, et j'étais tellement paniquée que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'attendre une baby-sitter.  
-Tu as bien fait. House lui fit un léger sourire avant de reposer ses yeux tristes sur le corps de Wilson. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés…

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire, heureuse de se sentir utile dans des moments pareils.

-Je… Je suis sûre que…  
-Sûre de quoi Lisa ! S'écria House.

Oups, c'était la phrase de trop, surtout à ne pas dire, surtout ne pas tenter de le rassurer. C'était son meilleur ami, normal qu'il soit totalement démoralisé !

-Greg… Gémit Cuddy. Personne n'aurait voulut le voir dans cet état, surtout pas toi, et…

Mais dans quoi c'était-elle lancée ? Si elle continuait comme ça, toute sa tentative d'approche du début n'aura servit à rien.

-Lisa, vraiment, contente-toi de le fixer comme je le fais…

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, mais n'ajouta rien, préférant garder le silence, c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis elle fit comme il lui avait dit, fixer Wilson dans l'espoir que quelque chose se passe. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester naturelle. Voir son ami dans un état pareil, abîmé de partout, dans le coma, ça lui donnait envie de vomir et surtout de pleurer.  
Elle se retint, redoutant une remarque agressive de la part de son compagnon si elle pleurait. Et elle savait que dans l'état où il était, il était tout à fait capable de la dire, et elle… De pleurer encore plus.  
Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensés par l'arrivée du neurologue qui remplaçait Forman de nuit.

-Bonsoir Docteur House. Docteur Cuddy… Fit-il en un signe de tête.

Il n'aimait pas ces moments là, annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles à des proches, et surtout si ces proches travaillaient avec lui, dont l'une était sa patronne de surcroit !

-Alors ? Demanda Cuddy.  
-J'ai… De mauvaises nouvelles…  
-Comment ça ? Paniqua House.  
-Il semblerait que le Docteur Wilson souffre de… D'amnésie.  
-D'amné…

House était prêt à demander comment ils pouvaient savoir, mais il se retint de justesse. Quand il s'agissait de son ami, il perdait toute sa science médicale et avait plutôt tendance à paniquer pour un oui ou pour un non. Là, c'était plutôt pour un oui, et il y avait de quoi. Wilson risquerait de ne pas se souvenir de lui.

-Amnésie partielle ou…

Cuddy ne réussit pas à dire le reste de la phrase, aussi chamboulée que House qu'elle était. Seulement, à la différence près qu'elle arrivait à parler alors que lui s'enfonçait dans un mutisme dérangeant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore être vraiment sûrs, mais… Il semblerait que son traumatisme  
crânien soit important, donc je dirais amnésie totale…

Totale, totale… Wilson ne se souviendrait de rien, vraiment rien. Même pas de qui ils sont pour lui.  
House se sentit soudainement vide, comme si la perte de cette amitié qui lui avait permit de tenir pendant de très nombreuses années l'avait vidé de tous sentiments, réactivité.  
Il sentit une main se frayer un chemin entre ses doigts et les presser fort, trop fort. Il tourna son regard vide vers Cuddy qui pleurait en silence. Cette vision en fit que lui donner les larmes aux yeux, et ne pouvant plus rester un instant de plus dans la pièce, s'en alla sans parler…  
Cuddy resta avec le neurologue qui se sentait affreusement mal de voir ses collègues en pleurs et discuta un moment avec lui avant qu'il ne parte en soupirant de soulagement.  
Cuddy resta donc seule avec Wilson, après un temps où elle l'examina plus attentivement sans faire attention à ses plaies, elle prit un tabouret et s'approcha de son chevet. Elle mit un temps précieux avant de lui attraper sa main fiévreuse et lui parler :

-Wilson… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle, mais apparemment les comateux entendent ce qu'on dit alors… Pourquoi ne pas tenter l'aventure ?

Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, surtout qu'en temps normal ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça, mais au moins, si ça marchait, ses relations avec House ne pourraient qu'aller mieux puisqu'elle avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas aller qu'en s'arrangeant… Elle ne saurait plus le gérer, gérer ses crises, ses sautes d'humeurs. Surtout que maintenant, il fallait qu'elle pense à ses deux puces, et se disputer avec lui n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'elles se sentent protégées.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

J'oubliais, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien malheureusement...

**Amnésie : perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire**

Chapitre 2 :

_A lire avec: "Sia - Breathe Me"_

-House ! Wilson s'est réveillé ! Cria Forman en revenant en courant dans la salle de différentiel.

House qui réfléchissait au cas actuel se releva instantanément.

-Réveillé ?  
-J'ai pensé bon de vous prévenir.  
-Vous pensez bien. Allez prévenir Cuddy que Wilson est réveillé et que je l'attends dans sa chambre.  
-Je ne suis pas coursier ! Merde !  
-C'est bon ! Vous râlez parce que je vous demande ça à cause de votre couleur de peau ?

Forman n'eut pas le temps de répondre que House était sortit de la pièce.

***

Quand Cuddy entra dans la chambre, House était aux côtés de Wilson en train de lui parler.

-Tu vois, elle, c'est Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy.  
-Lisa. Je connais Lisa. Répondit Wilson d'une voix faible.  
-Tu… Quoi ? S'étrangla House.  
-Greg… Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ou alors, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Il la fusilla du regard mais fut interrompu par Wilson qui réfléchissait.

-Et toi, qui est-tu déjà…  
-Gregory enfin ! Je te l'ai dit il y a cinq minutes !

Cuddy lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer. Wilson venait de se réveiller et avait un cerveau déficient alors ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il s'énerve sur lui.

-Et moi…  
-Wilson, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir…

Cuddy avait jugé bon de stopper toute interrogation de la part de Wilson en changeant de sujet. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serrant fort. Wilson ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire alors il passa ses mains dans le dos de Cuddy et lui tapota gentiment le dos. House cacha tant bien que mal son fou rire pendant que Cuddy se défaisait de son étreinte.

-On est amoureux ? Demanda Wilson en détaillant Cuddy de haut en bas.

House et Cuddy savaient bien qu'il avait oublié comment le dire autrement, mais ça leur faisait mal de voir leur ami parler comme un enfant.

-Non, Wilson. Je suis avec House.  
-Oh… Fit Wilson en baissant le regard, relativement déçu.

***

-Tu ne mange pas ?

House sortit de sa contemplation de son assiette et esquissa un sourire.

-Pas faim…  
-Mange quand même un peu. Depuis une semaine tu ne mange plus.

On dirait ma mère… Soupira House.

-C'est que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. S'énerva Cuddy.  
-Excuse-moi. Vraiment je suis désolé.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Cuddy et la caressa distraitement.

-Pourquoi Wilson se souvient de ton nom et pas du mien ? Demanda House après un long silence.  
-Parce que… Parce que pendant une semaine je lui parlais. Pendant son sommeil.  
-Oh…  
-Il a dû retenir mon prénom.  
-Oh.  
-Tu es déçu ?  
-Juste que tu me l'ais caché.  
-Je suis désolée… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

House ne répondit rien et retourna à son assiette. Cuddy se leva et vint se poster juste derrière House. Elle se pencha suffisamment pur approcher sa bouche de son oreille et entoura son buste de ses bras.

-Mais j'ai un moyen infaillible pour me faire pardonner… Murmura-t-elle.  
-Ah oui ?

Cuddy bougea lentement la tête en signe de réponse et mordilla le lobe d'oreille de House. Celui-ci frissonna et tourna la tête pour s'emparer des lèvres de Cuddy. Elle l'aida à se relever et à se retourner, mais il la devança et la plaqua violement contre la table de la salle à manger. Elle se prit le rebord de la table dans les fesses ce qui eut pour effet de la faire s'y asseoir.  
House se posta entre ses jambes et continua de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la caressait de toute part et elle gémissait sous l'effet du plaisir. House présenta ses mains à l'orée du t-shirt de Cuddy et le lui enleva tout doucement. Elle leva les bras pour qu'il lui enlève et elle fit de même avec celui de House.  
House descendit ensuite ses mains dans le bas dos de Cuddy et lui retira sa jupe étroite. Il reposa ses mains sur le ventre de Cuddy qui avait gardé un petit volume après son accouchement et le caressa pour le réchauffer.  
Cuddy, pendant ce temps, avait passé ses mains dans le boxer de son amant et caressait l'objet de tous ses désirs. En remarquant qu'elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements, elle fit glisser le jean et le boxer de House en même temps qui se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol avec ses vêtements à elle.  
D'un geste bien calculé, House balaya tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table pour les mettre d'un côté et allongea Cuddy au beau milieu de la table. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pu traverser le couloir pour regagner leur chambre. Et puis la table, c'était bien aussi !  
En allongeant Cuddy, House en profita pour retirer son shorty et caresser stratégiquement son intimité. Il se glissa avec une langueur à vous rendre fou sur le corps svelte de sa compagne et atteignit sa poitrine. Il fit passer ses mains glacées dans le dos de Cuddy et, à peine la dentelle retirée, il goba un sein et combla de caresses l'autre.  
Cuddy se cambra et gémit encore plus fort. House compris qu'il fallait qu'il s'active ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il coinça une cuisse de Cuddy sur sa hanche et entra en elle en un soupire de contentement. Il s'installa un peu mieux sur la table et commença un mouvement de va et vient irrégulier mais fort agréable. Cuddy se cala sur son rythme et activait ses mains sur le corps de House.  
House sentit le moment de rupture arriver et il se stoppa volontairement. Cuddy ne put réprimer un gémissement de frustration et ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa un regard amusé et envieux. Elle comprit que la fin allait être festive. Elle posa ses mains en croix sur la table, sauf que sa main droite vint se loger dans de la sauce. House éclata de rire et ne trouvant rien pour s'essuyer, Cuddy se vengea en passant sa main sale dans le dos de son amant.  
Elle vrilla son regard coquin dans celui de House et il recommença ses mouvements. Elle avait compris le message et était finement accrochée à lui. Les mouvements étaient maintenant désordonnés et violents. Les gémissements se faisaient moins contrôlés et la respiration plus acharnée.  
En un dernier mouvement, Cuddy se cambra à l'extrême et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de réveiller les filles et par la même occasion, les voisins. House, lui, releva vivement la tête mais, ayant mal calculé son coup, glissa sur la table vernie et se retrouva à terre rapidement avec… Cuddy qui s'était tellement accrochée à lui qu'elle fut emportée par House.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et Cuddy vint se lover contre le buste de House en l'encerclant fermement avec ses mains et ses jambes.

-Alors, je suis pardonnée ?  
-Parce que je t'en voulais ? Fit semblant de s'étonner House.

Cuddy sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de reprendre sa position préférée. Pendant un instant, ils avaient oublié ce qui arrivait à Wilson, ils avaient pensé à autre chose que Wilson et pensaient enfin à eux.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci, merci pour vo reviews!

**Amnésie : perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire**

Chapitre 3 :

_A lire avec: "Coldplay - The Scientist "_

D'un comme un accord Cuddy et House avaient décidé d'héberger Wilson le temps de sa convalescence, et pourquoi pas, lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Il allait beaucoup mieux mais posait trop de questions à tout le monde.  
Ainsi, le jour de sa sortie d'hôpital, Wilson se sentait mal à l'aise. Pour lui, il n'avait connu aucun autre endroit que sa chambre d'hôpital, et la perspective même de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu l'angoissait.  
Il n'osa parler jusqu'à son arrivée chez Cuddy. Elle était allée le chercher seule avec ses filles, House travaillant pendant ce temps là. Elle, avait tout son temps puisqu'elle était encore en congé de maternité qu'elle avait prit bien tard.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et le laissa se promener à l'intérieur, devant s'occuper d'Amy et de Rachel. Il regarda la multitude de photos, elle avec ses filles, avec sa famille, avec House. Il ne put empêcher sa gorge de se serrer, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, et lui… Ne savait même pas ce que c'était d'être heureux.  
Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et se retourna. Elle était là, à regarder les photos les yeux brillants et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être belle, et gentille. Et dire qu'il ne se souvenait d'elle que de sa voix cassée mais agréable.

-Vous voulez faire un saut à votre appartement ?  
-Je… C'est une bonne idée ? Je ne sais même pas où c'est.  
-Je connais le chemin. Et je suis là Wilson. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là…

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de tourner les talons.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais a simple présence le rassurait. Peut être même plus que la présence de son prétendu ami House. Oui, prétendu, parce qu'en réalité il avait du mal à y croire. Il était vraiment distant et avait du mal à lui parler. Alors qu'elle… Avait une attitude à son égard presque… Paradoxale avec ses paroles : elle ne prétendait pas être avec lui, mais s'en préoccupait comme si.  
Il refusa de se poser plus de questions, lui donnant un mal de crâne pas possible et suivit Cuddy jusqu'à sa voiture. Un fois chez lui, il se sentit mal. Il avait mal à son âme, mal de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit. Il se refusa de pleurer devant Cuddy et continua à découvrir les lieux. Il aimait la décoration, normal.  
Il regarda plus attentivement les rares photos encadrées au mur : Trois de mariages avec trois femmes différentes, ça, on lui avait dit qu'il s'était marié plusieurs fois ; une avec une femme blonde qui l'intrigua encore plus.

-C'est Amber…

Il tourna le regard vers la voix et vit Cuddy fixer la photo l'air mélancolique.

-Qui…  
-Votre petite amie, morte dans un accident de bus. Comme quoi…  
-Comme quoi quoi ?

Cuddy eut un rictus et le laissa seul. Il valait mieux, elle allait sortir une connerie du genre : « comme quoi vos destins se croiseront toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre », mais il valait mieux ne rien lui dire au risque qu'il ne pose trop de question et qu'elle ne vienne à dire que c'était House qui l'avait tué inconsciemment.  
Elle préféra l'attendre dans le salon, voulant le laisser seul avec ses souvenirs, seul face à sa vie passée. Elle le vit revenir le visage livide. Elle se leva et lui attrapa les mains, inquiète.

-Rien…

Elle soupira pour éviter de le torturer encore plus en l'assaillant de fausses paroles réconfortantes.

-Wilson… Fut la simple chose qu'elle était capable de dire.  
-Je… On peut rentrer ?

Elle fit signe que oui et ils quittèrent cet appartement au plus vite. Peut être n'y reviendra-t-il jamais pensait-il. Il se refusait de pleurer, de se dire que sa vie était fichue, détruite à cause d'un putain d'accident de voiture, mais il n'avait plus la force de pleurer.  
Cuddy était vraiment inquiète pour lui, il était plongé dans une mélancolie très inquiétante et elle se sentait inutile et impuissante. Elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon en attendant House, et lorsqu'il arriva, elle se jeta presque sur lui pour tout lui raconter.  
Le dîner fut tout aussi glacial. Et pourtant, House et Cuddy faisaient tout pour raviver des souvenirs amusants à leur collègue, mais en vain, Wilson avait le nez plongé dans son assiette.

_HHH_

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir prit Wilson avec nous ? Demanda Cuddy en quittant la salle de bain.  
-Une bien meilleur idée que de l'avoir reconduit chez lui. Répondit House sans quitter son livre des yeux.  
-C'est que… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de m'occuper des filles et de lui maintenant. Surtout que de le voir désespéré me glace le sang.  
-On n'a pas l'habitude aussi, c'est pour ça. Mais Forman a bien dit qu'il fallait toujours quelqu'un avec lui parce qu'il pourrait…  
-Pourrait ?  
-Avoir des pensées suicidaires. Ca arrive souvent aux personnes amnésiques.  
-Il va falloir m'aider… Soupira Cuddy en se callant bien dans ses coussins. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si je le vois encore comme ça…  
-Tu es plus fort que tu ne le pense Lisa. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien gérer tout ça pendant que Super House va travailler pour gagner notre pain. Dit House en enroulant ses bras autour de Cuddy qui posa sa tête sur son torse.  
-N'oublie pas que dans trois semaines je retourne travailler…  
-Alors à ce moment là, ce sera plus dur pour lui et pour nous.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et soupira, oui, l'avenir qui s'annonçait pourtant agréable et heureux, allait être compliqué.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'aime plus vraient les suites que je fais. Du coups, je suis en grande panne d'inspiration (ou savoir du comment je vais l'écrire), mais je me force à écrire. Bef, je me dépêche de terminer cette fiction (parce qu'il y aura une suite, et oui, encore une, mais la dernière^^)

**Amnésie : perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire**

Chapitre 4 :

_A lire avec: "New Found Glory - Boulders "_

Cuddy avait reprit le boulot depuis quelques jours. Elle ne travaillait pas encore à plein temps, voulant s'occuper le plus possible de ses filles et donc de Wilson. Celui-ci semblait aller mieux malgré les crises passagères.  
Ce jour là, en se levant, Cuddy eut l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer cette journée. Déjà, House était resté à son appartement à cause de son cas, Amy n'avait cessé de pleurer toute la nuit, et elle entendait Wilson parler pendant son sommeil. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais il parlait de faits réels qui s'étaient passés dans sa vie.  
Elle était ensuite arrivée en retard au boulot, en retard pour une réunion importante avec le comité de greffe. Elle n'avait pas réussit à faire passer les nouvelles machines à IRM. Le seul moment agréable fut son déjeuner avec House où ils évitaient de parler de Wilson ou de tout autre sujet qui fâche.  
Elle avait passé toute son après-midi à remplir des papiers en tout genre, et était rentrée plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait voulut. House l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait très tard ou pas du tout. Génial, 2 nuits sans lui… Elle se demandait parfois s'il ne cherchait pas à éviter Wilson à tout prix.  
Elle gara donc sa voiture vers 18 heures 30 ce soir là, elle pouvait voir la lumière du salon allumée et les ombres de Marina jouant avec ses filles bouger sur la fenêtre. Elle eut un léger sourire et éteignit son moteur. Elle sortit de sa voiture, resserra un peu plus sa veste au niveau de son décolleté, l'automne était déjà froid. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, déposa toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée et se déchaussa en un grand soupire de satisfaction. Elle se dépêcha d'aller retrouver ses filles et de les serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle congédia Marina après l'avoir payé et eut le plaisir de coucher les filles. D'habitude, elle leur donnait aussi à dîner mis comme elle était arrivée tard, ce fut Marina qui l'avait fait.  
Elle revint ensuite dans la cuisine après s'être assurée que ses bouts de choux dormaient et réchauffa les restes de la veille, trop flémarde pour se préparer un nouveau repas. Elle mit le tout dans le micro-onde et voulut aller voir si tout se passait bien dans le coin de Wilson. Elle entra dans le couloir et appela doucement Wilson, pas de réponse. Elle le fit plus fort, toujours rien. Il n'était pourtant pas sourd, et elle commençait à se dire qu'il avait fait une fugue.  
Mais une masse la plaqua contre le mur d'en face du couloir. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise et fut rassurée quand elle vit Wilson devant elle. Mais un Wilson qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Oh Wilson, vous m'avez fait peur.  
-Oui, c'était voulut.

Même sa voix n'était pas la même. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il mettait tout son poids sur elle ? Elle commença vraiment à paniquer lorsqu'il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Wilson… Pervers ? Noooooon… Mais à croire que si se dit-elle lorsqu'elle sentit une main remonter le long de sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas Wilson, elle devait avoir mal vu, ce n'était pas possible. Et le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger tellement elle était plaquée au mur, les bras le long du corps, les jambes prisonnières des siennes.

-Wilson… Souffla-t-elle effrayée.  
-Oh oui Cuddy, souffle mon nom. C'est bon !  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Cuddy en commençant à s'agiter.  
-Je te crois pas !  
-De quoi ?  
-Je suis sûr qu'on est ensemble !  
-Wilson ! Arrêtez-ça ! Vous n'êtes pas vous-même ! Dit Cuddy en réussissant à se défaire légèrement de lui.  
-Je ne me suis jamais autant sentit moi-même ! Hurla-t-il en la replaquant férocement contre le mur.

Cuddy eut un hoquet de douleur, elle venait de se prendre un cadre dans le dos, ça ne faisait vraiment pas que du bien. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Wilson reparcourir son corps. Non, elle ne s'était décidemment pas trompé sur lui. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle avait réussit à vivre 40 sans qu'un homme ait réussit à abuser de son corps sans son consentement, et qu'il aurait fallut que son ancien meilleur ami la viole chez elle, contre son mur.  
Elle ferma les yeux plus fort, ressentant une vague de dégout habiter son ventre, de dégout envers cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle allait absorber une grande bouffée d'air lorsqu'elle se sentit soudainement libre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Wilson plaqué contre le mur d'en face par House.

-Greg… Réussit-elle à dire.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Va dans la chambre, je m'occupe de lui.

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher et s'assit sur le lit, bien droite. Elle n'avait jamais autant heureuse que House soit mature et s'occupe enfin de Wilson.

_HHH_

Après avoir déposé rapidement Wilson à l'hôpital et s'être assuré qu'il était prit en charge, House se dépêcha de revenir chez lui. Il ne voulait pas laisser Cuddy trop longtemps toute seule. Il savait qu'elle avait eut peur et à vrai dire, il avait eu aussi peur quand ils les avaient vu plaqués l'un à l'autre dans le couloir en rentrant.  
Il avait laissé Wilson aux mains des psychiatres de l'hôpital à contrecœur, il n'aimait pas ne pas garder un œil sur lui, mais il savait que depuis quelques jours Wilson avait des troubles de la personnalité. Mais jamais à ce point là.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit Cuddy, assise sur le rebord du lit, le regard fuyant, les mains serrés convulsivement entre ses cuisses. Il retira ses chaussures et s'assit juste à côté d'elle et n'osa pas l'entourer de ses bras encore. Il savait bien qu'elle devait se dire « ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer », alors il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire comme un poupée, ne montrant aucun sentiment.

-Ca va aller ?  
-Je sais que ce n'était pas lui. Mais…  
-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
-Non… Souffla Cuddy. Tu l'as emmené où ?  
-A l'hôpital.  
-Oui, l'hôpital, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Tenta de s'assurer Cuddy. Elle laissa passer un grand silence puis ajouta : House ?  
-Mmm ?  
-Tu… Tu pourras t'en occuper seul ? Du moins… Le temps que je me dise que ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
-Oui Lisa. Je m'en occuperais.

Cuddy se cala mieux dans les bras de son compagnon et renifla bruyamment. Ca y est, les larmes allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. A vrai dire, elle avait été plus choquée par le comportement que par l'action effectuée. Et ça la blessait beaucoup de ne pas retrouver son Wilson.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

Les 2 derniers chapitres de la fic'! Autant en finir pour de bon^^ Je crois que je suis plus à l'aise dans l'humour... Bref! Voilà le chapitre 5!

**Amnésie : perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire**

Chapitre 5 :

_A lire avec: "Lou Reed - Perfet Day"_

Il lisait tranquillement à côté de lui. Il jetait quelques coups d'œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait et se rassurait en voyant qu'il avait le regard dans le vide. Il savait qu'il était préoccupé. Il venait de lui dire que Cuddy allait passer le voir, et depuis ce moment, il était tombé dans un mutisme profond. Il le sentit remuer quand ils entendirent le bruit distinctif de la doyenne.

-Wilson, calme-toi… Murmura House.  
-C'est facile à dire…

Il allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais la baie vitrée s'ouvrit sur Cuddy qui entra timidement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à House qui lui fit signe que tout irait bien, mais qu'il restait quand même dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Wilson.  
-Bon… Bonjour.  
-Comment allez-vous ?  
-Mieux. Je voulais…  
-Pas la peine Wilson, je sais que vous n'étiez pas dans vote état normal.  
-Merci… Murmura-t-il.  
-Je voudrais vous faire visiter l'hôpital.  
-Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Il pensait vraiment que malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire elle lui en voulait vraiment. Après tout, elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami, ou tout au moins celui de son compagnon, elle l'hébergeait chez elle et lui, sous une pulsion naturelle face à une belle femme, il avait faillit la violer. Non, vraiment, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-Oui, pour ne plus penser à tout ça. Et puis, qui sait, peut être que vous balader dans les couloirs vous fera faire revenir des souvenirs ?  
-Oh… Heu… Il tourna la tête vers House qui semblait content qu'elle passe à autre chose. Eut confiant il ajouta : d'accords.  
-Très bien ! Je vous attends dehors.

Elle lui sourit, murmura quelque chose à House et sortit de la chambre.

-Tu te demande si c'est une bonne idée ?  
-Effectivement.  
-Je pense que oui. Tu vas mieux, et Cuddy ne t'en veut plus.  
-Oui.

Wilson se leva et alla chercher ses affaires. House resta un moment seul dans la chambre, heureux que tout commence à s'arranger. Mais il voyait bien que Wilson était triste, trop triste. Il souffrait de ne pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire et d'avoir agressé Cuddy. C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé aux infirmières de veiller sur lui 24 heures sur 24 s'il lui arriverait de faire une bêtise. Son bipper sonna et il du se rendre à la salle de diagnostique pour parler de son patient.

_HHH_

Ils avaient fait le tour de l'hôpital, Wilson marchait sur les pas de Cuddy et luttait pour tenter de trouver le moindre soupçon de souvenir, mais en vain. Cuddy remarquait bien son trouble et essayait de lui raconter des anecdotes pour le faire sourire un minimum car comme House, elle savait qu'il pouvait faire une bêtise et que les petites joies comme celle-ci pouvaient lui redonner du baume au cœur.  
Ils arrivèrent au dernier endroit que Cuddy avait réservé pour la fin : le bureau de Wilson. Elle ouvrit la porte, et Wilson se sentit happé par de violents souvenirs encore inconnus. Il ressentit beaucoup de peine dans ce bureau, il tourna le regard un peu partout et vit des draps blancs recouvrir les meubles : un bureau fantôme. Il eut un haut le cœur et Cuddy posa sa main sur son bras.

-Ca va aller ? Vous voulez qu'on sorte ?  
-Non.

Il lui offrit un léger sourire et entra dans le bureau. Il alla ouvrir les rideaux et laissa entrer la lumière. Toujours rien…

-Docteur Cuddy ?

La doyenne se retourna et vit Brenda avec 2 papiers à signer.

-Il y a un problème avec l'autorisation du petit Dylan.  
-Oh. Je vois. Elle se retourna vers Wilson qui regardait toujours au-dehors. On peut en parler à l'extérieur ?

Brenda lui fit signe que oui et elles sortirent un instant du bureau.

_HHH_

5 minutes plus tard, elle revint dans le bureau, et… Personne. Elle commença à paniquer, comment en 5 minutes Wilson avait pu disparaître ? Elle tournait dans tous les sens et sentit un courant d'air frais lui balayer le visage. La fenêtre… Non… Pas le bal…

-Wilson ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller sur le balcon et eu une vision d'horreur, Wilson sur la rambarde, chancelant.

-Non, Wilson, ne faite pas…

Trop tard, il avait sauté après lui avoir offert son dernier regard. Dernier regard d'un condamné. Il était mort dans la souffrance de ne pas savoir qui il était. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle hurlait. Toute personne aurait jeté un regard par-dessus la balustrade pour voir s'il était vraiment mort, mais pas Cuddy. Elle hurlait de plus belle en se plaquant successivement les mains sur les oreilles, la bouche et les yeux.  
Elle courut à l'intérieur du bureau, et Brenda appela rapidement House et une équipe d'urgence pour s'occuper du corps de Wilson. House arriva rapidement et Brenda lui expliqua confusément ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour s'expliquer. Il se rua sur Cuddy qui fermait convulsivement les yeux pour tenter d'effacer ces images de son esprit. Il la serra fort contre lui pour la calmer, mais elle ne cessait de hurler en disant entre temps que tout était de sa faute.  
Il bougea la tête vers le balcon et sentit son cœur se serrer. Son meilleur ami mort… Mort. Suicide. Pas possible… Il aurait du le savoir. Et Cuddy qui relançait sans arrêt que c'était elle la fautive. Il ne voulait pas la croire, c'est normal, elle l'a vu sauter, elle a subit tout le choc. Jamais il ne croirait que c'était de sa faute s'il était mort. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pense que si elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il n'aurait… Non, non, ne pas penser à ça. Il la serra encore plus fort pour tenter de se dire que ce n'était pas vrai.  
Même s'ils savaient que si, Wilson avait sauté dans le vide, de son bureau haut de 3 étages, sous les yeux de Cuddy. Voilà que la seule amitié stable que House avait instaurée venait de s'effondrer, ainsi que 3 mois d'effort pour rendre la vie de Wilson meilleure. Le seul homme qu'ils n'aient jamais autant détesté d'avoir autant raison, le seul homme qui les ait soutenus dans leur relation, leurs doutes, leurs malheurs et bonheur. Eux, l'avaient accompagné dans son dernier malheur…

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, pour vous rassurer sur le futur... IL Y AURA UNE SUITE!

(J'ai bien consience que ma première phrase est... Cucu? Je sais qu'ils disent un truc dans le genre dans la religion chretienne, aucune idée pour la religion juive...)

**Amnésie : perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire**

Chapitre 6 :

_A lire avec: "Annie Lennox - Dark Road"_

-De poussière vous redeviendrez poussière…

House écoutait vaguement le rabbin parler. Il état plus occupé à se souvenir de ces derniers jours d'horreur : il ne dormait presque plus, et quand il y arrivait enfin, il était réveillé par les sanglots de Cuddy. Ses pleurs le hantaient jour et nuit, et ils n'arrivaient plus à s'entendre normalement. Il n'osait donc pas lui prendre la main, trop peur de faire face à un rejet.  
Il tourna le regard vers elle et vit ses joues débordantes de larmes silencieuses. Elle qui avait voulut se maquiller avant de venir, ce fut certainement une mauvaise idée… En plus de ça, elle grelottait, non qu'il fasse froid en été, mais parce qu'à l'intérieur, elle avait froid. Après tout, elle avait vu un être cher se suicider sous ses yeux…  
A la fin de la célébration, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole et se rendit directement à la voiture. Il la suivit sans broncher et ouvrit la portière passagère pour lui parler.

-Tu ne veux pas rester au pot ?  
-Non. Répondit-elle sèchement.  
-Bon.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et se rendit à la place du conducteur. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle fuyait son regard et qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Il soupira, la vie allait être compliquée à présent.  
Ils arrivèrent chez eux et Cuddy chassa Marina rapidement, voulant rester seule le plus longtemps possible. Elle se déchaussa et se rendit sur le canapé en y tombant lourdement. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lorsque des mains virent la secouer.

-Maman pleure ?

Cuddy sourit à sa fille. Elle se redressa et la prit sur ses genoux en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Maman est triste ma chérie. Mais tu es la pour la consoler.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle la serra fort contre elle pour ne pas ouvrir les vannes. Surtout ne pas pleurer devant Rachel…

-Allez, va dans la salle de bain, je t'y rejoins. Dit une troisième voix.

Cuddy lâcha sa fille à contre cœur et regarda House qui avait l'air grave. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se rallongea dans le canapé. Elle entendit House faire de même sur un fauteuil et ouvrir une canette de bière. Ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, ne riaient plus, ne pensaient plus à des trucs salaces, ne couchaient plus ensembles, se disputaient de plus en plus. Rien n'allait plus très bien entre eux et ils en étaient bien conscients.

-Rien ne va plus… Soupira Cuddy.

House fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard vers elle.

-Quoi ?  
-On n'arrive plus à rien… Depuis… Wilson est tout ça… Je… Enfin j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à être heureuse à nouveau.

Cuddy baissa les yeux et House se leva. Il n'osa pas s'asseoir sur le canapé et la rassurer. Il se contenta donc de rester planté devant elle sans rien faire.

-Je suis désolée Greg…

Il en était sûr, elle pleurait. Il savait pertinemment où elle voulait en venir et pensait pareil. Il leur fallait un break pour tenter de surpasser tous ces malheurs.

-Oui. Fut la simple chose qu'il était capable de dire.

C'est vrai, que dire de plus ? Elle avait tout dit ! S'ils continuaient ainsi à fermer les yeux sur leurs problèmes, ils courraient droit à leur perte !

-Je vais chercher mes affaires.

House disparut dans la chambre et revint dans le salon après avoir embrassé ses filles.

-On se rappelle demain pour voir comment ont fait avec les filles ?

Cuddy fit un digne de la tête et le laissa partir sans le regarder. Elle n'avait pas le courage. Les larmes arrivèrent rapidement, elle commençait à regretter, à se demander comment elle allait faire sans lui mais se dit que c'était la meilleur solution. Un break, plus ou moins long. Elle prendrait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour vivre avec l'image de Wilson sautant dans le vide. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, mais il fallait qu'elle s'habitue… Oui… Toute seule…

-Papa ? Papa ! Et mon bain ? Entendit Cuddy venir du couloir.

Et elle repleura de plus belle.

_**FIN!**_


End file.
